shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Napo Leon
Napo Leon, more commonly known as "Red Lion Napo" is former Marine Captain from unknown lands. He became a pirate over twelve years prior to the series, after being devastated by an attack issued by Don Giovanni. He is leader of the Black Parade's "Turncoat Army". As most agents of Giovanni, he possesses a bounty over 100 Million Beli. Napo appears to lead spy-related operations. As he was attempting to foil operations of the World Government in the Koya Kingdom, and claimed Swift would make a wonderful new addition to the Black Parade. Napo Leon, at one time, ate the Sofu Sofu no Mi , which allows him to change anything he touches into some form of highly flammable, and explosive substance. He currently possesses a wanted bounty of 125,000,000. Appearance Napo Leon is a slim man of average height with long, almost flowing blonde hair, reaching near his waist and frames his face with two bangs which also reach back to his shoulders and flows back to join with the rest of his hair. Much of Napo's face is covered by a red mask, save his prominent nose and much of his lower face. Napo's outfit is very flamboyant, dressed in red but also expresses his loyalty to the Black Parade by marking much of his clothing with their jolly roger. He wears a long crimson vest with golden edges, matching his mask, which reaches down to his knees and closed a few inches above his waist in the front, which reveals a cream-colored undershirt; with prominent fluffy collar. He also appears to have tan-colored as well as high black boots. He wears a prominent crimson hat with a golden trim to it, as it matches with much of his attire, and shows the Black Parade jolly roger emblem on the front with a long string of pink feathers that roll down and fall with his hair a bit passed his shoulders. Personality Napo appears to be a calm individual, retaining a mildly calm demeanor in almost all occassions, even when Swift defeated Sahara in the Koya Kingdom. He is bold in his attacking, but seems to do the gentlemanly think and only attacks after his opponent strikes him first. He acts polite, and speaks quietly, and seems unphased in chaos, even when he is being shouted at by anyone, like Niwa. His moves seem to be flamboyant, often dance-like and expressive. Like many characters, Napo Leon has a distinctive laugh, "Sofufufufu". Relationship Crew Fuller --- Niwa Although Niwa is a member of Turncoat Army, he classifies her as a special officer, calling her "Madam", Don Giovanni --- Abilities and Power --- Devil Fruit Napo ate the Sofu Sofu no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which gives him the ability to make and change whatever he touches into some form of highly explosive, highly flammable substance which hasn't been named. He can use it offensively by tossing items, but also by activating a changed object by snapping his fingers. Napo reveals that it is helpful in killing people and making it look accidently or ways that are unsuspicious. It appears that he has no limit to what he can turn, with exception that he can't turn people or that it becomes useless when it touches water. Category:Pirate Category:Black Parade Category:Spy Category:Devil Fruit User